A Light in the Darkness
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: After everything that has happened, Sora has convinced his nobody Roxas to come live on the island with him, Roxas has managed to adjust but also he still living with guilt swimming around in his head, along with a bit more going on, What is he feeling, Will this affect their friendship, How much can Roxas take and will Sora continue to be by his side? R&R, Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas would lie wide awake in his bed, he would think about the time he was pit against Sora at the dive to the heart, his heart would hurt and ache deeply thinking how he could have killed the brunette, his now best friend.

He remembered how he was about to run his two keyblade's through the slim boys chest but at that last moment looking into the blue of Sora's eyes that were filled with fear, with shock as he dropped his blades to the ground, he knew then he didn't want to end his life, he knew that Sora's light guided him through that time and now because of him, he was his own person, he had a heart.

After everything, Sora chose to bring Roxas back to the island, his home land. Sora even decided that the two were gonna live together, because Roxas was new to the islands and he wanted more time with his new friend and so ever since the battle with Xemnas ended, Roxas had been living with Sora.

What Sora didn't know and what Roxas knew perfectly well, deep inside his heart, he had fallen for the adorable brunette, Roxas had found all this time he wanted Sora, he longed to be more than friends which made living with him difficult, always being so close, but not close enough to him. Sora was a friendly spirit and so he would always hug his friends but at times it seemed to Roxas that he enjoyed hugging him more than the rest, he cursed himself telling himself that Sora likes everyone of his friends equally.

He thought of the times the brunette would leave his door cracked just enough for Roxas to accidentally he could tell himself that sure, he could see him changing and of course being a gentlemen he would always leave before the boy was completely naked, plus he couldn't afford any more hard-on's, it would definitely scream 'I want to fuck you, Sora.' And he didn't want to lose his friend, his home. Recently during the spring break he had been staying at Axel's to take a break from Sora land, he was silly but he couldn't help but feel all the time alone together on spring break he would break and he would fuck the boy senseless and then he would surely lose him and be charged of rape and that was something Roxas would like to avoid all together, he wasn't that kind of person.

He sighs his blue eyes locked to the ceiling as if it were showing images of a movie of his thoughts, he also was sighing as the alarm went off screaming time for school, he was happy because it was time to get away from his pyro friend and back to being surrounded day and night by his crush.

Roxas drags himself out of his bed in the guest room of Axel's apartment who he shared with the artist, Namine. He was glad that the two organization members tagged along, he couldn't imagine his life without two of his old friends. He also felt satisfied taking a piece of him to accompany him on his new journey.

Roxas tugged on his school uniform and shoes putting on his messenger bag and hurried out to the living room to sit for breakfast.

Roxas felt four eyes on him, he looked up to see he was right one emerald and the other blue but not as blue as his Sora, Did he really just think that, really his Sora, he sighed to himself thinking, he was screwed for sure.

"Why don't ya just tell the Cutie you want to fuck him?" Axel questions dishing out eggs and bacon on a plate for the two.

He growls as he shovels in his food, he wanted to get out. "Because I don't just want to fuck him, Axel. I love him...And don't call him Cutie, he's off limits to you, Firebreath..." He spat, he set his plate in the sink and wash it off.

"Whoa Whoa cool it Roxas, I was just making polite conversation. Now why don't you tell him how you feel or better yet have little witch peer into your brunette's head and find out for you."

"I wish, I could but my powers have been locked away after Sora and Riku put Xemnas away...Sorry Roxas." Namine replies apologetically.

"Don't apologize, I wouldn't want you to do that anyway, it wouldn't be right to evade our friends private thoughts. As for telling Sora how I feel, I can't because he probably doesn't feel the same and once the words come out nothing will ever be the same, he likes Kairi anyway, Better head out, Don't want to be late." Roxas replies heading out the door, Namine behind him with Axel tagging along deciding to go to class today, because he had nothing else better to do.

Roxas stepped onto the school grounds, He watched as the small three person group departed, Namine wondered off to meet Kairi, who always waited at the entrance for her, he was glad the blonde girl had found someone to be around and he was also glad that Kairi was the one keeping an eye on her and keeping her safe and happy with her stay in Destiny islands, His blue eyes turned to the spiky red haired pyro, Axel who was already halfway through the campus joining the couple, Zexion and Demyx.

The blonde watched as friends and lovers met up with one another, people laughed and hugged while heading inside for class. His thoughts wondered off to the brunette he called his friend, he peered around trying to find a head or tame brown spikes.

"Roxy!" He heard a chime and turned around to see Sora run up and drag his lengthy arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Roxas hugged him back, the tightness of the hug was enough to make the blonde melt. One word came to his mind, screwed.

"Hey Sor." Roxas greets, he pry's the brunette off him and look at him, his blue eyes shining bright to go along with his smile, so cute. He thought.

"I missed you at the house, it was pretty boring." Sora responds.

"Really? I thought you were gonna have Riku over for the break?" Roxas replies. He felt his heart flutter, Sora missed him.

"I really didn't feel like having anyone over but I did have Riku over for a couple of days which was great but Sephiroth came and took him, I think it has something to do with family...So it was just me home alone, bored out of my mind." Sora replies.

"Oh...Well why didn't you just come get me, I would have come home and hung out with you or why didn't you have Kairi over?" Roxas asks curiously.

"Kairi was spending her break with Namine and um...I didn't want to bother you, I figured you were having a blast with Axel." Sora says he looks down kicking a small pebble that was on the side walk.

Roxas had the willpower to push his feeling aside for the brunette to rest a hand on his shoulder, he looks straight into his eyes. "Sora, Don't ever think you'd bother me...Trust me you could never, You're my somebody and more my best friend."

Sora smiles softly, Roxas knew he was gonna change the subject "So...Are you gonna come back to the house now that the break is over or are you gonna live with that pyro Axel now?"

Roxas wondered if there was a hint of jealousy in his tone, he brushed it off, Sora's heart is to good to be jealous. "As much of a good friend Axel is, my home is with you, Sora. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else."

"Let's get to class before Vexen has a cow and decides to come after us and dissect us." Sora replies, he grabs the blondes hand and lead him into the building.

Roxas couldn't help to blush the entire way to their lockers, his gaze never leaving the brunette's frame.

"You know I'm capable of walking on my own right, Sora?" Roxas questions as they'd arrived to their lockers that were side by side.

Roxas felt his hand drop to his side, he looked to see a hint of pink to the blue eyed boys cheeks, he assumed it was from walking, he opens his locker at the same time as Sora.

"Sorry I didn't realize, I hope I didn't embarrass you." Sora apologizes grabbing his books and closing the door of his locker and hurried off to class.

Roxas stood with his books in hand, he was confused with the way Sora apologized and hurried away. He would think his friend would know he didn't care what other people thought, Now he wondered if he had upset the boy by joking that he could walk on his own.

He'd tell himself to brush it off and that during class he would make his friend feel good again, that would make the brunette forget the incident with the walking with the hands entwined together.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a girl with dark short hair and a black and white headband around her head popped up.

"Man I hate these uniforms, I'd prefer to wear my battle clothes...Anyway, You and Sora still coming over tonight for Naruto marathon tonight?" The ninja like girl, Yuffie asks hyper as always.

"You are so obsessed, Yuffie." Roxas says. He thought about Sora and how down his friend was, maybe this was something he needed, a night with friends. Roxas ruffles Yuffie's hair and smiles, the idea seeming more appealing now that it was actually helping. "We will be there, 6:00, Right?."

"Perfect and yes, It's gonna be so much fun, Believe it!" Yuffie chimes running off.

Roxas laughed to himself, she was a dork but she was a great friend. After she disappeared, he heads off to class and look around the room trying to spot the head of brown spikes, not to hard since Sora was different from the others, he liked that. He walked down the aisle finding him sitting at a desk talking to another kid, an older boy, he stopped in his tracks to observe the scene.

Sora was sitting at the desk minding his own business jotting down the notes on the board at least until some kid comes up and snatches his note book, he looks up to find a tall boy with a beanie on, light blonde hair and icy blue eyes, He remembered Roxas talking about him and how he was sour to his and Hayner's group in Twilight Town but the male had eventually toned down and befriended them, Sora wondered why the sudden change in the bully, why he went back to his old ways but that didn't matter now, he was messing with him and frankly Sora wasn't in the mood, he glares at the taller boy.

"Seifer, Give me back my notebook and go back to your seat." Sora growled.

"Oh telling me what to do, pip-squeak...I'm shaking in my boots...I'll give it back to ya...How about I sit next to ya and you do my work or is this spot taken, kid?" Seifer asks motioning to the empty chair next to him.

"Yeah, This spot next to me is taken, I'm saving this spot for Roxas, So get lost." Sora snapped, he always chose to be kind to other people but this guy was getting under his skin, he found it impossible and he knew in life there would be situations where it was impossible to be nice.

Sora was startled when he was raised from his sit into the air, his collar being held onto, he looked down struggling to get free from Seifer.

"What did you say to me you little punk?!" Seifer growled, he picked Sora up from his seat, his fingers holding his collar making him look directly into his eyes.

"It's a shame to see you've grown back into your old ways...Is it fun to tear down those who seem weaker than you?" Roxas asks. "Oh and I believe he said to get lost." Roxas says stepping up, he glares at the older male who dare lay his hands on his Sora.

"Oh Roxas, Don't you ever know how to mind your own business?" Seifer asks, his gaze leaving the brunette to focus on the blonde.

"I've always learned to protect what is precious from dirtbags like you." He says his blue eyes looking into the overly confident male holding onto the brunette's collar. "Now let Sora go or you'll regret it." Roxas demands.

"You better let the kid go, Mr. Strife probably will arrive soon." Fuu says her red eyes moving from the scene and the door, watching Seifer's back standing by the other lackey, Rai.

"Ya know, Seifer could have pummeled you so easily, Next time you better do as he says, Yeah." Rai adds heading off with Fuu to take their seats, he motioned for Seifer to give up and follow.

In an instant Sora was dropped to the ground, Seifer heading off to his group, Roxas helped his friend up and took a seat next to him, Sora dusted himself off.

"Are you okay, Sora. Did he hurt you?" Roxas asks concern taking over.

"I'm fine." He says with a bright smile. "I'm tougher than I look, Man I'm so glad some of the people from the journey decided to take on school and jobs here." He tried to change the subject but he knew very well, Roxas wouldn't forget it.

"Sora, You never have to put up a front with me...I could see that jerk shook you up." Roxas says, he clenched his fists angry at thinking of that guy doing that to Sora for no reason, he wanted to go punch his lights out at this moment but Cloud, their teacher walked in ready to begin class.

"Thank you for the save, Roxy." Sora says softly, he turns his gaze away from the blonde to focus on the teacher up above.

Roxas gaze never leaving the boy by his side, Of course he made sure to pay attention to Cloud's lesson, he was beyond smart so he could easily do the work blindfolded.

* * *

 **Well that was the first chapter, I do hope it is okay, There will be a lot more to come so stay tune, Thank you for taking the time to click on this and read, If you like be sure to favorite, follow and drop a review if you can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Finally after the slow morning classes, It was noon which meant lunch time came around, Sora happily dragged Roxas through the halls in a rush to make it to the cafeteria, IT was pizza day and surprisingly throughout the crappy lunch at school, the pizza was the bomb.

"Roxas, Go faster. We don't wanna be late and have them run out of lunch!" Sora shouts.

Roxas smiled to himself, glad the boy could still be free to drag him around by the hand, this morning incident was forgotten. He always loved Sora for being himself, Sora's light lured him in more.

"Let me guess, You didn't eat breakfast this morning again, did you?" Roxas questions knowing that the brunette didn't like to eat in the morning unless the blonde made the meal.

"I'm pretty good at baking but cooking actual food, It's a giant war with the stove and the toaster jams on me all the time...Plus, I love your cooking more Roxy...And so, the answer to your question is an official no, I did not eat breakfast this morning." Sora replies.

Roxas felt his cheeks turn a shade of pink after hearing the brunette say he loved his cooking, now if only he'd say that he loved him. He forced the thought out of his mind and hurried them into empty line, he quickly picked up both of their trays setting them down and placing pizza on them along with sides of fruit and two cookies and their milks, he pays for their lunches and hands Sora his.

"Hmm...Taking control of the situation, I like that, Roxy. Now let's find the group." Sora says walking off to find their usual table.

'Wonder how much you'd like it when I take control of you in the bedroom.' Roxas thought, he cursed at himself for thinking that. He officially declared himself a perv, he ordered himself to stop thinking like that and he may have put a reminder to stop hanging around the dirty minded, Axel.

Roxas sighs and takes his time and follows after Sora seating at the table with Riku, Kairi, Axel, Namine and Yuffie.

"Wow Roxas, You really stood up to Seifer?" Kairi questions as soon as the blonde and the brunette sit down.

Roxas shrugs and glance over at Sora who smiled widely looking at him, waiting for a response it seems. He looked back at the rest assuming they were waiting for him to reply as well.

"It was nothing, Seifer was manhandling my best friend, I didn't like it so I wasn't just going to just stand by and let it go on, he needed to be put in his place..." Roxas answers munching on his fruit.

"Oh man, You should have gone ninja on him!" Yuffie chimes jumping up and punching her fists and doing an air kick excitedly, she sat down immediately after seeing Leon eyed her to sit down.

"No way, he would have just gotten detention, Roxy did enough, just by telling him to stop." Sora comments.

Roxas stays silent. He liked that Sora cared if he got detention but really if Seifer pushed him any further he would have beat the shit out of him and not care that he got detention, he would have been proud of himself.

* * *

Thinking of that, he failed to see Sora disappear from view. He looked around wondering where the brunette had gone, he looked to see he'd finished up his food so he wouldn't go starved.

"Your boy went to the restroom." Axel says noticing the blonde looking around, when it came to Sora, Axel could read Roxas easy on the subject of Sora.

"Hey Roxas, Ya gonna eat the rest of that?" Yuffie asks, she knew he was occupied with his thoughts.

"No you can have it, A ninja like yourself needs all the food you can get to keep up energy for battling the stuffed animals in your bedroom." Roxas replies, he watches her as she shovels down everything on the plate that use to belong to him.

"Treat him right, Roxas." Roxas turned his gaze to Riku who spoke so suddenly, Roxas was clueless on what the silver haired boy was saying.

"Excuse me?" Roxas asks.

"This group has been hanging out for a while now, I'm not blind and neither are the rest except Sora given he can be slow at catching onto things...He's my best friend, he has the biggest heart, he's always trying to save everyone by being good to them...I can see he's grown deeply fond of you and I can see you're in love with him so I ask you take care of him." Riku says.

"That's Riku's way of saying you have our blessing." Kairi adds a smile on her face.

The blonde turns his attention to the girl with red hair who dawned a cheeky smile. "What, You approve...I, uh...Thought you liked Sora, Don't you, Kairi?" Roxas asks, he was filled with shock, shocked to be even talking about the subject of feelings, especially their friend who they held very close and dear to their heart.

"I will always like Sora, he's my greatest friend, but I've known for a long time and accepted that his heart isn't with me..." Kairi replies. "Oh and a reminder, if you break his heart, I'll break your face...And let me tell you I've been training extra hard with Tifa." The red headed girl adds changing her cheeky smile to a sweet smile.

Roxas swallows, at that moment the girl scared him. He's seen the way Tifa knocked Cloud into the wall, It wasn't pretty. And god knows what Tifa could make out of a girl like Kairi who's already filled with great determination and fire.

"Understood." Roxas says, He knew even though he had the groups blessing that he wouldn't act on his feeling just yet.

He watched as Kairi got up taking Sora's and Yuffie's two trays along with hers and walked out with Namine following.

Roxas turned to the remaining, He blinks. "Are Kairi and Namine?" He asks needing the question that itched his brain answered.

"Oh yeah, Kairi and Namine have been together ever since that day Namine strolled in to save Kairi from Axel." Riku answers.

"Hey! I said I was sorry. Be happy in the end, I changed sides, I sacrificed myself to get you guys to where you are now." Axel spat.

"Sacrifice, Like Jashin! But Axel, You're here in the flesh, so clearly they didn't want you up in the fiery pits of hell." Yuffie comments taking strains of Axel's hair playing with it.

"No dear, Its because us organization members, nobodies only fade for a certain amount of time to recover and then come back." Axel explains.

Roxas gets up. "I'm gonna go find Sora, It's not like him to be gone so long..."

It wasn't like him, Roxas knew that very well.

* * *

Roxas wanders down the empty school hallway looking left and right to see if he could spot his friend, he turned the corner and growled at what he'd come across.

"Are ya gonna be a good little kid and do my homework for me?" Seifer asks, he grinned as he stood in front of the brunette who had exited from the restroom, it was like he was waiting for him.

"No, Now if you'll excuse me I have a group of friends to get back too so get lost jerk face." Sora replied strongly, his blue eyes looking at the male hoping he didn't show any sign of fright.

Sora shrieked being grabbed by the collar and thrown against the wall, Seifer looked at him angrily.

"You don't tell me what to do you little loser, Now try again, You will do my work or I'll come back with Rai and Fuu to kick your little ass." Seifer threatens.

Sora's eyes grew wide with shock having the taller man ripped off him and thrown against a locker, his eyes first landed on the Oblivion keyblade that was summoned pointing Seifer's way, he then looked up to see a pissed off Roxas.

"R-Roxas, King Mickey and Leon and...And Cloud told us to not use our abilities from the adventures here...We are suppose to go on as if we were normal teens." Sora stammered going to Roxas's side.

"Listen here buddy, Be sure to wrap your tiny brain around my words, Sora will not be doing any work for you so your harassment stops, If I see you or even hear that you've threatened or lay your filthy hands on my friend, I will shove this keyblade into your chest and put an end to your trouble making days..." Roxas snaps his rage taking control of him, he ignored Sora telling him using the blade for this was wrong, deep down Roxas knew it was wrong but in the moment he could care less.

Seifer struggles to get to his feet, he was shaking as he stood and looked at the blonde and then hurried off leaving the friends alone.

"Roxas, H-He's going to tell!" Sora shouts worriedly.

Roxas dismissed his keyblade and looked into Sora's eyes. "Trust me, he won't...With the way he was acting he doesn't want to risk getting killed, Everything is in it's place now."

"I trust you." Sora responds, he looks down.

Roxas sensed something was bothering the brunette, he knew it had to do with him summoning the keyblade for an evil purpose such as ending a bullies life.

"I'm sorry, Sora." Roxas says.

Deep down that was a Lie. Roxas knew that, he wasn't sorry for holding that blade inches away from Seifer's ugly heart, he wasn't sorry for putting fear into the bullies mind, all he cared about was making sure his Sora was taken care of. In the end, he knew that forming the words of an apology would make Sora feel okay about it all.

"Thank you." Sora says. "Let's get to our last class..Coach Lockhart hates it when students are late for her class." The brunette adds turning and heading off to class.

Roxas stood watching him walk away, he was a bit shocked that the boy didn't drag him along, the small thought crossed his mind and made his heart ache at it, He questioned himself, After all this time, Was Sora afraid of him?

Roxas glanced down the hall seeing Sora dissapear through the big tan doors of the gym, he looked behind him to hear Leon order him to get to class

* * *

"Hey Roxas?" Sora glanced over to Roxas who was already dressed in his gym wear.

"What's up?" Roxas replies, he looked up from tying his sports shoes, he had to control himself and make sure his jaw didn't drop from the sight in front of him, man he really should have been use to it but no luck.

Sora stood in front of him wearing on his gym shorts, the only thing that even rested on his upper body was his crown necklace. Roxas cursed himself hoping he wasn't blushing.

"Ummm, Could I borrow a shirt of yours, I forgot to take my shirts home to wash, I have nothing in my locker." Sora says.

"Yeah, Of course." Roxas replies, he turns away and fishes out one of his spare gym tanks handing it to the brunette who quickly took it and pulled it over his head and pulled it down, it hung loosely on the boy.

"Thanks, I didn't want to be running out there in my birthday suit, that would just be awkward..." Sora says, he hugs Roxas and then slips his shoes on and skips out to the gym.

Roxas felt himself heat up just by having his friend wear his shirt, by the remark of his birthday suit. The little things made Roxas's day, he groaned at the thought of Physical Education because now their was a problem forming between his legs thanks to the images he'd gotten after Sora mentioned birthday suit.

"Go home, I'll cover for ya, I'll tell coach hottie that you weren't feeling well." Axel steps out from the other side of the lockers and winks knowingly.

Roxas growled, he was kind of creeped out that the pyro could read him so easily, He knew he wasn't going to get any work done here and so with Axel's offer, he ditched his gym clothes put on his regular clothes and headed home.

* * *

Sora glanced back at the changing rooms, he'd seen Axel walk out and was now waiting to see Roxas, nothing.

"If you're looking for Roxas, He won't be joining us...Roxas went home, he wasn't feeling gym today...Wasn't feeling well." Axel says to Sora to take his assigned place.

Sora looked back and then down saddened. He wondered if he should go tend to his friend, in fact that was what he was going to do, he spun around to go back into the changing room but was stopped by Tifa.

"And Where do you think you're going, Sora?" Tifa asks. "You're assigned spot is right over there next to miss Kisaragi." She adds motioning for Sora to return to his designated spot.

"Roxas isn't feeling well and went home, I was hoping to go look after him, since its just the two of us living at home, Ma'am." Sora says.

"Very well. But be sure to be ready for your next class of physical education, I'll have you running around the school more than once." Tifa says.

Sora bolted returning to the locker room, he changed out of his shorts and into his pants and switch his shoes, he decided to keep the tank due to the heat outside, he walked out and grabbed his stuff from his regular locker and took off to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/Hello, Chapter 3! Last time Roxas took a leave from class, Axel making an excuse for him, Sora decided to leave as well, the class being not worth it without his friend, worried because he was 'Sick.' Sorry the chapter is short but hope it's alright. R &R please! Let's begin.**

* * *

Once the blonde had reached the home, he went down the hall and into his bedroom closing the door, Roxas was finally relaxed in his bedroom, he was about to reach down and unbutton his jeans to start relieving his problem at least until he heard the front door slam, Sora was home.

'Shit, What the hell is he doing home so early...' Roxas thought.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted, he opens the door and runs into his room, he stands in front of the blondes bed catching his breath from running.

Roxas wondered if the brunette ran all the way here, just for him.

"Sora, What are you doing here, Did you run all the way here, Aren't you suppose to be running laps in gym?" Roxas questions.

"I...Um, Yeah I did...I-I couldn't focus knowing you were at home sick." Sora replies.

"Sick, Oh right...Yeah, Axel told you." Roxas says remembering Axel was going to cover for him.

"Yeah..." Sora replies, he observes his friend. "You don't seem sick though, Roxas...What happened, Are you okay?" Sora questions.

"It's because I'm not actually sick, I'm in perfect health...I just felt like getting out of class is all." Roxas answers.

"Oh, I guess hooking up with Axel, So much really does drain, huh?" Sora comments avoiding the blonde's gaze by looking at the floor.

Roxas felt himself choke as he heard those words come out of the brunette who stood in front of him, he looked at him.

"H-Hook up, What the hell, Sora?!" Roxas shouts, unbelieving what he just heard.

"Y-Yeah...I mean isn't that why you spent the time of spring break with him...A-And today Axel had a grin on his face coming out to the gym." Sora replies. "Don't worry, It's not a bad thing...I'm happy for you, Roxy. I'm glad you found a way to live and have happiness." He adds.

Hearing all of this coming out of Sora's mouth, he couldn't help but to grab the brunette's wrist and pull him down, pushing him onto the bed, he was hovering above him, his arms on either side of him.

"I am not fucking Axel, I don't want to fuck him and the thought has never crossed my mind, He's just a friend and that's all he will ever be." Roxas says in a serious tone as his equally serious blue eyes stared down into Sora's surprised ocean eyes.

Sora stayed silent, he looked up at the blonde who hovered above him. His brain swiped of any thought, thanks to the position he was placed in, he was shocked of Roxas's actions against him.

"Did I make myself crystal clear, Sora?" Roxas questions.

"Y-Yeah, I-I understand now." Sora stuttered, he felt his cheeks heat up, as he looked at the blonde hovering above him, he couldn't get over it, the way the situation made his heart race, he had to look away from him to hide the flush that crept onto his tan cheeks.

Roxas calming down, looked at the brunette, he wondered why the boy was stuttering and then he realized, he was pinning him to the bed, Roxas felt his body burn up, embarrassed at what he's done just to make a point, his rage at the thought Sora thought he'd been with Axel, when what he truly wanted was well below him truly wanted him, he'd gotten lost in the moment that he lingered in his place.

The thought crossed Roxas's mind, wondering why the brunette below him didn't fight him to get off, anyone in his positon thinking it was awkward would have, But Sora had chosen to stay, letting the blonde keep a hold on him.

Roxas watched as the boy turned away, he watched as tan cheeks grew crimson, he was blushing.

"Sora, Oh...Uh I'm sorry I didn't realize..." Roxas apologized snapping back into reality, he moved to get off, but accidentally brushed his knee against the brunette's crotch which made Sora gasp and Roxas blushed realizing the position, they were in had made a small problem in his friends pants.

Once free, Sora sat up at the edge of the bed his gaze avoiding Roxas.

Roxas looked at Sora who made sure to keep his gaze from him.

"Sora." Roxas says trying to get the boys attention.

Sora turned to Roxas, his blue eyes locking with Roxas's, Roxas could see Sora open his mouth, he was about to say something, when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get the door." Sora says shortly and hurriedly leaves the bedroom.

* * *

Hearing the voices in the living room, Roxas left his room and comes out to see Yuffie, Axel, Kairi and Naine standing their.

"What's going on here?" Roxas asks, he noticed a stack of DVD's in Yuffie's hands.

"Hi Roxas, Heard ya ain't feeling well that's too bad...Hope you'll feel better, You up for tonight?!" Yuffie chimes, she received a confused look from Roxas, Sora saw the confusion on his blonde friend's face.

"Apparently, Yuffie is saying it's our turn to host the get together." Sora answers filling Roxas in.

Roxas just remembered tonight was marathon night according to Yuffie, that means they'd all be here until the DVD's ran out, Or until they fell asleep. Why couldn't Yuffie do it at her house, He glanced over at Sora, he was glad the brunette's expression showed he wasn't thrilled with the idea, that meant he wasn't alone in this. Roxas sighs ready to try to convince Yuffie to take the event elsewhere.

"Sorry to break it to you, Yuffie…I'm not really in the mood for marathon night, I'm sure but that doesn't mean it can't go on...I bet ya, Axel doesn't mind hosting tonight, he has a better tv and sound system anyways." Roxas says.

"Yeah as much as I enjoy marathon nights, I've got a bunch of homework to catch up on and I hate it...So marathon night is in Axel's hands. We will host next time, I promise." Sora says, he gives a small smile to Yuffie, who looked crushed, he hated the idea making someone else sad but he knew he couldn't sit around in silence with his group of friends watching Naruto with a problem he never asked for happened.

Roxas was surprised to hear Sora agree on passing up on marathon night and to be pushing them onto Axel as well. He was glad to be watching them leave the last thing that was heard from them was something about crashing Demyx and Zexion's apartment instead of going to Axel's, But at the moment Roxas blocked them out not caring.

* * *

Now with them gone, Roxas could continue his conversation with Sora, or not, knowing his somebody he would brush it off and make an excuse, But as Roxas thoguht more about it, he wants to make sure if things between them were okay, So he would have to be the one to start the conversation.

"Sora, Is everything alright between us?" Roxas asks. "I'm sorry about the incident in my room." He adds.

"Rox, Don't worry about it. Everything is fine but I gotta go, I really do have a lot of homework to catch up on and I think I'm gonna turn in for the night as well so good night." Sora replies, he smiles softly and fades from view, retiring to his bedroom down the hall.

Roxas heard the door to Sora's room shut close, he sighs and walks over to the desk in the living room.

"I better get started on my homework too...Heh yeah right like I could get a piece of work done with all the thoughts in my head...Why do I have to be so fucked up, Why can't I just leave him alone and just let him be my friend...?" He says to himself, he sighs look out the window after setting his work book on the desk to begin. "Looks like it's going to storm tonight." He notices the gray clouds changing the light ones and were creeping over the blue sky to turn it to a dull purple as the trees blow slowly in the wind.

* * *

Thunder rumbles loudly in the dark colored sky, the lightning crackling in the sky lighting the darkness, Sora laid still in his bed looking out the window wide awake trying to endure it, every small boom made his heart race, every light from the lightning made him close his eyes wishing the storm wouldn't come.

One last loud booming of the thunder of the storm was enough to send the brunette out of his room and race down the hall, he quietly, opened the door to Roxas's room and tip toed over to his bed.

"Roxas..." He whispers but loud enough to see if he could get the blondes attention, it worked because in the dark he could see a stir within light from the lighting.

"Sora, Are you okay?" Roxas asks waking from his slumber, it didn't take him long to be wide awake hearing the sound of his friend in his room, his heart racing seeing the brunette in his room at such a late hour, he was concerned.

"C-Could I sleep in here, The storms really bad." Sora asks.

Roxas didn't respond, he pulled the blanket up and motioned for the brunette to crawl in, Sora lays next to him facing him.

"The storm reminds you of the night everything with Kingdom Hearts began, When the darkness swept Kairi and Riku away doesn't it?" Roxas guesses, through the shine of the moon he could see Sora, he looked at him as the brunette looked back.

"Yeah it does...I should be over it and a lot more stronger than this but it just terrifies me..." Sora says.

Roxas couldn't help but to reached out and brush a lock of brown bangs out of Sora's face.

"You don't have to be over it and it's okay to be scared...You're only human and guess what I'm here to keep you safe from the dark, When you're weak, it's my job to protect you." Roxas says trying to comfort Sora.

Roxas couldn't help it, he couldn't fight the urge that overtook him the moment Sora came into his room, the moment Sora got into his bed because of the storm, he leaned in and before he could even stop himself, he captured his friends lips in a soft passionate kiss.

* * *

 **AN:/ Thanks for reading, What will happen next time, Roxas just kissed his friend, How will Sora react, Will Sora run out of the room disturbed of the blondes actions or will he stay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanna take a moment to thank ya'll for reading and reviewing, I do hope you all will stay and follow the ride and like where I take us in this story, I am always open for suggestions! Anyway, To the chapter!**

* * *

Through the darkness, As Roxas laid next to Sora trying to calm him of the fright he felt from the storm, Roxas couldn't hold himself back anymore, And so Roxas leaned in and pressed his lips against the brunette's in a soft passionate kiss, Oh his lips were as soft as the blonde imagined, he wanted it to continue but as soon as he started cursing himself in the next moment for doing what he did, for taking advantage of the scared teen next to him, he forced himself to break the kiss.

Roxas's thoughts filled more with the realization of what he'd done, what he didn't want to do, because of the fear of destroying the good in his life, what has made him whole, made him somebody instead of just some nobody who wasn't suppose to be, he hated the thought of wrecking his friendship with Sora.

The blondes thoughts darted quickly, he could imagine the next moment to him at this very moment it was so vivid. It would go like this, he thought.

 **~Roxas's thought like a nightmare.~**

 _Sora quickly shoves Roxas away getting off the bed, Roxas sits helplessly and ashamed on the mattress looking at the brunettes back._

 _"Sora, I..." Roxas couldn't form words, especially now that Sora turned to him, the light showed that their was an angry look, Roxas slowly stood up._

 _"R-Roxas, What's wrong with you, How could you do that to me, It's wrong, It's horrible, Disgusting...I never want to see you again." Sora snaps._

 _"Sora, Don't…I'm sorry." Roxas apologizes._

 _"It's too late, Go away from me, I shouldn't have brought you here." Sora spat in disgust._

 **~End of the thought~**

Roxas's shook himself of that thought, it scared him and now he felt even more nervous, his heart sunk more because of how quiet Sora was, The blue eyed brunette was never this silent and now that Roxas took a silent breath and a small sigh, Roxas was about to break the silence that filled his bedroom.

"W-What, Why did you stop, D-Don't stop..." Sora says softly, almost breathless.

Roxas was shocked with the words that fell from the brunette's soft lips, he felt cold thin fingers curling around his shirt, clutching in want. Roxas was going to give, no question on that. In the next moment, he drew Sora closer removing the space between them, his hands rest along his waist, kissing him roughly and passionately.

Sora kissed him back, he softly moaned into the blonde as Roxas sucked on his bottom lip, Sora felt his tongue slide across his bottom lip wanting access which Sora parted his lips allowing him inside.

As they kissed in the moonlit darkness, The blonde didn't bother to chew himself out for giving into his inner demons, he blocked his mind and went with the heart that throbbed for Sora, he was going to live in the moment with the boy he loved, tomorrow he could worry about what has been done, It was time to live.

Roxas let his hands trail up and down the slender boys chest, peeling the tank off his body as he hovered above him, he listened to Sora's heart race, it made him smile to himself.

Once the fabric was gone he returned to kissing him, Sora runs his fingers through the mess of blonde locks, he gasped shocked to feel the blondes lips press against the skin of his neck sending a shiver down his body, he arched into him and lightly gripped his blonde locks as Roxas continued placing kisses down his neck, nipping at spots driving the brunette crazy.

"Roxas!" Sora moaned out, Roxas's teeth sinking into a sensitive spot along his neck and shoulder as the blonde pinched his hardened nipples.

Sora leaned up and pulled Roxas's shirt off and ran his fingers along his chest, his back. Sora felt another shiver of pleasure, nervous feeling overcoming him as the blondes fingers messing with the draw strings of his shorts to loosen them, he knew what was next and so he bit his lip, he was scared but he wanted this, Ached for him. He realized and admitted to himself, after the incident in Roxas's bedroom of him falling on top of him, his knee rubbing his member, he realized His body screamed for Roxas, It has for a while now.

"Do you really want this, Sora?" Roxas asks huskily, panting lightly from the heat that filled the room, the excitement of feeling another, the way they fit together made the desire of being together strong, but if his brunette wanted to back out of this he wouldn't go any further.

He prayed the boy wanted to go on, Roxas wouldn't be mad if he said no but he'd be left with a serious rock hard problem.

"I-I want you." Sora says shyly.

Roxas slid off the boys boxers and shorts, he chuckled to himself hearing Sora hiss at the cold air hitting his pulsing erection.

"Don't worry, Sor...I'll make you feel better." Roxas says.

Sora gasped and arched into him feeling the boy wrap his hand around his small arousal sliding his hand up and down him, his thumb sliding along his leaking slit, Sora whined squirming beneath him, bucking his hips as Roxas pumped him, Wanting more. Roxas kissed his neck licking and sucking on spots that drove the brunette wild.

"Sora, Spread your legs." Roxas says softly.

"Okay." Sora replies.

As Sora did as he was told, he heard a drawer slide open and close quick, he didn't say anything, curiosity filled a part of Sora's brain.

Roxas moved and got a bottle of lube out of his drawer, he removed his pants and boxers. He lubed up two of his digits, he lined on up with the tight rings of muscles of Sora's ass, he smiled hearing a soft moan from the brunette.

Roxas kissed Sora's ear lovingly trying to calm the boy who whined when he pressed a digit inside him, followed by a second.

Sora gasped clutching the sheet as Roxas pumped his two fingers inside him, spreading them apart inside him, he moaned.

Roxas brushed his fingers against a bundle of nerves that made the brunette moaned, he made record of the spot to come back to it. He pulled them out and lubed his member lining it to Sora's entrance.

"Sora, I need you to relax, This is gonna hurt, but if you relax it won't hurt as much." Roxas says.

"O-Okay Roxy, I'll try." Sora says.

Roxas could hear the scared coming off his brunette's lips, he softly kissed his lips lovingly and proceeded to push inside him.

"Ahhh...It hurts, Roxas!" Sora cries.

"I know, I know Sora...I'm sorry, I promise it will get better." Roxas replies, he stopped frozen.

"K-Keep going..." Sora says.

Roxas pressed the rest of his cock inside him ignoring the cries, he'd make him feel better soon. He holds allowing him to get use to him.

"You can move now." Sora says, tears stinging his eyes.

Roxas wiped the tears that fell from the pain, he slowly rocked his hips into him, he picked up hearing a soft moan from Sora. The blonde strokes the brunette's neglected penis as he thrusts into him, Sora moaned more and rocked into him.

Sora gripped Roxas's shoulders as the blonde pounded deeper, Roxas kissed Sora passionately, his tongue invading Sora's mouth tasting him, Sora kissed him back sucking on his bottom lip earning a groan from him.

Roxas thrusts and Sora rocked into him.

"Roxas, I-I'm...Gonna..." Sora moans.

"Me too.." Roxas replies breathless.

He picks up the pace slamming into him, skin slapping together as he thrusts into his prostate over and over again, Sora grips the blondes back moaning loudly.

"Roxas!" Sora cries out in pleasure, he arches into him releasing.

Hearing his name escape Sora's lips like that sent the blonde over the edge.

"Sora..." Roxas moans softly releasing inside.

Through the dim of the room were heard heavy panting, Roxas pulled out and quickly cleaned them up, he was glad for the moon shining through that way he could see everything, he laid back down and pulled Sora into his arms, Sora cuddled into him, exhaustion took over the pair quickly, nothing was said and soon they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
